narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Six Paths Yin Power
Creation I may have missed it but when did they say Hagoromo created it? Also it might be a stretch but is it a possibility that if Hagoromo possessed both seals would Hamura also have both.--Youngjusticeplayer007 (talk) 02:31, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Hamura Why exactly was he removed Seel?--Elveonora (talk) 13:43, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :Speculation. We know that Hagoromo had both powers. Hamura having one extra part of it doesn't make any sense. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:12, July 31, 2014 (UTC) ::But we were told both Hamura and Hagoromo did the sealing, not just the latter--Elveonora (talk) 17:41, July 31, 2014 (UTC) It was stated that Hagoromo AND Hamura did the sealing. Not to mention, Kaguya mixed up Sasuke's Yin Seal for Hamura's chakra, and Naruto's Yang Seal for Hagoromo's. Its possible at some point, presumably directly before his death, Hamura transferred the power to Hagoromo. Additionally, Hagoromo never demonstrated the Yin Seal, and at the point he unlocked both powers in Naruto & Sasuke, he had neither a Yin or Yang seal in his palms, despite having a Yang Seal in his youth. Skarrj (talk) 02:17, August 1, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, Hamura had one of them. Seel is wrong because there is no speculation on that matter, but there is a kink in saying he had Yin. You forget, Hagoromo has both seals, so why do you automatically assume Hamura has Yin and not Yang? He could have either. We don't know which, so we can't list him. Edit: Also, Skarj, the seal is called the "Six Paths Yin Power". Hagoromo had it. It is half of his power. There is no debating that. Hagoromo has them both, Hamura had one (or both. We don't know). ~ Ten Tailed Fox 03:29, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Senjutsu Is the seal Senjutsu based? It allowed Sasuke to directly damage, and eventually bisect Madara in his Jinchuriki form, which should've only been possible through taijutsu (which clearly wasn't the case) or Senjutsu, which is a huge possibility. And seeing as Sasuke used the seal to empower his techniques at the time would lead me to think it is Senjutsu. And its also part of a seal capable of sealing the Ten-Tails, which, again, would lead me to further believe it is Senjutsu. Skarrj (talk) 02:24, August 1, 2014 (UTC) : The belief that Madara can only be harmed by Senjutsu is misconstrued. Senjutsu is the only thing that can damage the Truth-Seeking Balls. Tobirama and Naruto are the ones that discovered this way back when Obito became the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki. Prior to this discovery, Naruto injured Obito with an ordinary Rasengan, and Sasuke did the same with Amaterasu. They were able to injure him together with their Scorch Release: Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero as well. Its only when Gamakichi used Senjutsu to deflect Obito's TSB that Naruto (and mentally Tobirama) commented that only Senjutsu could negate the TSB. The reason taijutsu is mentioned is because both Ten-Tails jinchūriki possess the Rinnegan and its Preta Path, which Madara threatened to use on numerous occassions, prompting the others to restrict their moves to senjutsu (to counter the TSB) and taijutsu (to counter the Ten-Tails jinchūriki's ability to absorb chakra). Never was it ever said that ninjutsu couldn't harm the Ten-Tails jinchūriki. Only that it was impractical. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 03:26, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :: Actually the belief is perfectly sound. Even after being hit with Scorch Release: Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero without being able to block with his Truth-Seeking Balls, he emerges perfectly fine (chapter 642) and Tobirama affirms that the technique didn't do anything even though he hit directly. Also the "ordinary" Rasengan Naruto hits Obito with isn't actually a regular Rasengan -- Its a Senjutsu Rasengan (he does it, again, in chapter 642). He added Senjutsu to the Rasengan specifically to test it after Gamakichi's attack isn't negated and he wants to see if his Rasengan will be able to damage Obito. After Naruto uses the Senjutsu rasengan on Obito, Tobirama thinks "It feels like we got him.. Indeed. Even though Ninjutsu doesn't work.... It looks like *Senjutsu Attacks* do..!!", effectively confirming my point. Also, on chapter 642 Guy asks "Senpou? Do you mean Senjutsu?" to which Minato responds "Yes.. Only Senjutsu works on him.. Or physical damage from Taijutsu." And before you say its refering to his Truth-Seeking Balls, Taijutsu CLEARLY doesn't work on his Truth-Seeking Balls. My point being though, it is stated and proven several times that only Senjutsu harms a Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tails who has control over their form. Also, when did Madara threaten to use the Preta Path? (Hint: He never did) The Preta Path can absorb Senjutsu so that wouldn't even make sense. Also "Never was it ever said that ninjutsu couldn't harm the Ten-Tails jinchūriki" -- stop bullshitting? You clearly have no idea what you're talking about. Skarrj (talk) 03:50, August 1, 2014 (UTC) ::: Nor do you, because you completely blew off the part where I mentioned the Preta Path, which is what taijutsu was used to counter. A Rinnegan user can absorb all forms of ninjutsu, and a Ten-Tails jinchūriki can also negate all ninjutsu with their TSB. Taijutsu counters the ninjutsu absorption, demonstrated by Guy, and senjutsu counters the TSB demonstrated by Gamakichi. Now kindly stop spreading your drivel. Sasuke doesn't have Senjutsu. The end. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 04:00, August 1, 2014 (UTC)